poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Igor
Pooh's Adventures of Igor is another new upcoming movie planned to be made by Tigerman531. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the kingdom of Malaria, the economy was once based on agriculture, until a mysterious climate change killed their crops. The new King, Malbert, restructured the economy based on "Evil Inventions" - to wit, blackmailing the rest of the world with various bizarre doomsday devices invented by a ruling class of Evil Scientists. Malarians born with a hunch on their backs are classed as "Igors" and forced to serve as the Scientists' laboratory assistants, thought of as stupid and clumsy. One Igor, servant to Doctor Glickenstein, is actually a talented inventor who aspires to be an Evil Scientist himself. His inventions include "Scamper", a re-animated rabbit with immortality who makes several (failed) attempts at suicide in the first half of the film; and "Brain", a human brain transplanted into a life support jar equipped with wheels and a robotic arm, who is, ironically, not very smart, and often jokingly called "Brian" due to a spelling error on the jar, something unfortunate as it was written in permanent marker. His friends are Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Jack Skellington. Igor gets his chance to shine when Glickenstein's entry into the annual Evil Science Fair malfunctions and explodes, taking Glickenstein with it. When King Malbert visits Glickenstein's castle, Igor pretends to be helping him with the most evil invention ever: "creating life." The outcome of the upcoming Fair is of great interest to the King, whom Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, the Hyenas, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and Team Rocket work for and who is wary of the growing popularity of the reigning victor, Dr. Schadenfreude, which is growing to rival the King's own. Schadenfreude (who is in fact a complete fraud who steals work of other scientists), is sick of having to bow and scrape to the King, and decides to use his next winning "invention" to seize power. His main accomplice is his girlfriend, Jaclyn, a shapeshifter who masquerades as the thirteen different girlfriends of Malaria's other Evil Scientists (She is only shown to change into just four, including Glickenstein's girlfriend Heidi, as well as two unnamed girlfriends). With Brain, Scamper, and Pooh and the others' help, Igor assembles a huge, monstrous being from human remains, endowed with super-strength, invulnerability, and an "evil bone." But when he brings her to life, Igor is dismayed to discover that the bone has not been activated, and the giant is gentle, affectionate, and feminine. Trying to convince it of its "evil" nature, Igor inadvertently dubs it "Eva." Igor takes Eva to a "Brain-Wash" to instill a violent personality in her, by giving her an Axe Murderer. However, Brain mistakenly changes the channel, to fix his own Television and Eva watches an instructional video on acting, and adopts, permanently, the personality of a kind-hearted aspiring actress. Igor can only get her to cooperate by convincing her that the upcoming Evil Science Fair is in fact an audition for the role of Little Orphan Annie. Learning of Eva's existence, Dr. Schadenfreude attempts to steal her, first through outright theft, then by inviting Igor into his castle. When Igor refuses to help him, Schadenfreude exposes him to the King, who throws him into an "Igor Recycling Chute," which leads to the "Igor Recycling Plant," while Schadenfreude takes control of Eva. Just before the Science Fair, Schadenfreude manages to activate her "Evil Bone" by goading her into attacking him, which transforms her into a violent monster. Unleashed into the Evil Science Fair, she destroys all the other Evil Inventions while singing "Tomorrow" from Little Orphan Annie. Igor escapes from the Recycling Plant with Scamper and Brain's help, and rush to the Fair to save Eva. Ascending into the King's castle which overlooks the arena, Igor discovers a machine at the top (called the "Evil Beacon"), that acts as a magnet for the storm clouds that have plagued Malaria for years. Shocked, Igor realizes that the King deliberately killed Malaria's crops, to keep them enslaved to his "Evil Inventions" plan. Igor rushes into the arena and reasons with Eva, telling her that all beings have the potential for evil, but it is their choice to ignore it. Eva regains her normal personality. Scamper and Brain, meanwhile, deactivate the weather-manipulation machine, allowing the climate to return to its temperate character, and drop the device onto King Malpert, killing him. Schadenfreude takes the throne for a brief few minutes, but he is shouted down when the people realize that the King has deceived them all. At the same time, Jacklyn, who is dependent on special pills to retain her shapeshifting abilities, runs out of pills and reverts to her normal form: a female Igor. Malaria regains its former pastoral character. Igor is dubbed President, and all his former colleagues enjoy equal status with their former Masters. The annual Science Fair is changed into an annual musical theater showcase, with Eva as the star, and Scamper and Brain as costume designer and properties manager. Igor and Eva stand together when the Blind Orphans sing and the crowd cheers in the audience. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Danny, Sawyer, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, the Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Rowlf, Rizzo the Rat, and the Electric Mayhem), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Slimer, Stay Puft, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Darla Dimple, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Slimer, Stay Puft, Jack Skellington, and Oogie Boogie guest star in this film is because this is a Halloween film involving monsters and most mysteries Scooby-Doo and the gang solve involve monsters. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film until he decided to let Tigerman531 instead not only as personal request from Yakko Warner, but also as a replacement for Pooh's Adventures of Snow Dogs since Reese Ambler already has plans to make that film. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Travel Films